


Beg for it, Puppy.

by newt0nesque



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, I just really love torturing my boyfriend lmao, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Puppy Play, Teasing, handjobs, personal work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt0nesque/pseuds/newt0nesque
Summary: a personal piece for myself and my boyfriend.written in a spur of the moment while i was feeling a certain kind of way.hope you enjoy, if not, that’s fine too.don’t read on if anything related to petplay makes you uncomfortable.





	Beg for it, Puppy.

He is so beautiful like this.

Spread out on display for me, his arms tied down, his legs apart on my order and kept just so.

He fidgets, shifts every so often. His poor neglected cock standing up against his belly, red and pulsing.

What a shame I put a ring on him, he’s in for a long night. 

A whimper escapes his lips, but I don’t respond. The book in front of my face is indeed very distracting, more so than the needy puppy on the bed only a few feet from me.

“Master,” he finally whispers, only earning a brief “hm” from me.

“Master, please.” He begs now, voice strained. I hear him move again.

“You better have good reason for interrupting me, pet.” I murmur coldly, turning the page with a flick of my fingers.

“Please, I _need_ you.” 

I finally look at him, his face flushed as much as the rest of his body. He’s trembling a bit, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip and toying with the ring pierced there.

I always loved that, even tugging on it myself when I feel like it. 

“Oh, you  _need_ me, huh?” I smirk, rising from my chair and approaching the bed. My book is left abandoned where I had been seated for the last hour or so. 

“Yes, Sir. Please. It hurts so bad..” He’s begging again. How cute.

I just reach down and push the hair out of his face, a little damp from him sweating. The front part is freshly dyed blue again. Good thing too, the color suits him nicely. 

“Funny thing, I didn’t know puppies were allowed to speak. Unless spoken to.” I remind him, cocking my brow in the way that makes him whine and shift again. I notice his dick twitch.

“Please-“ I cut him off with a light pop on the jaw with my open palm. I’d never hurt him too badly, only enough to get my point across. It works. He’s silent again aside from pitiful whimpering. His big green eyes staring up at me, wanting, waiting for me to do something.

I purse my lips thoughtfully, taking in the sight of him for a long moment and making sure to draw it out, only to keep torturing him just a little. 

“I suppose I’ve neglected you long enough, puppy.” I speak, while tracing my fingers along his face. "You’ve been so good tonight, and I did promise you a treat."

He wiggles at that, as best he can with the binds keeping him in place. He’s always happy to please me.

Such a good boy he is. 

I smile and move away from the bed again, much to his confusion and he whines to express that. I ignore him, stepping over to the dresser nearby and rummaging through one of my drawers. He knows better than to snoop, so he is clueless as to what’s coming next.

Finally I turn back to him, showing off the object in my hands.

I hold the straps out and apart to display it properly.

A red bone shape, the gag is perfect for him. I’d shown him before while browsing online, and he’d expressed interest. This clearly hadn’t been forgotten as his eyes light up at the sight.

“Good puppies deserve a bone, now don’t they?” I tease, moving towards him again. He’s eagerly opened his mouth, tongue out and all. Jesus, what that tongue can do on its own is a sin in every holy book, but one that is all too easily tempting.

I shake my head. Another time, tonight is all about him. He’s such a good boy, even tilting his head up for me so I can secure the gag around behind him. He clamps his teeth down on the rubber, and I can already see spit dribbling down his chin. He wiggles again, enough for me to know he’s happy.

“Good boy, I’m so glad you like it.” I purr, drawing my hand up to scratch behind his ear. If he could freely move, his leg would be thumping by now.

He then whines, bringing my attention back to the raging need between his legs, still trapped and painful.

“Oh...that’s right. I _suppose_ I should help you with that now, shouldn’t I?” I give him a sly smile, shifting to kiss the base of his throat, just below the chain collar he’s always wearing, and working my way down.

He has the most perfect body. Firm, fit, soft in the right places. He’s wonderful.

I nuzzle the hair on his tummy, then press a kiss against one hipbone, and the other.

I finally give his cock the attention it deserves. With careful fingers I remove the silicone ring from its spot at the base, tossing it away and replacing it with my hand. A slow pace, up and down, but enough to provide the friction he’s been dying for all night.

The noises he’s making, muffled by the gag, are absolutely worthwhile. I peek up at him through my lashes. His head is back, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched tight. He loves it. He loves _this_. He loves when I make him wait, only to tease him more, and make him wait even longer for release. 

But I can only be so cruel for so long, I let my tongue press against the head of his shaft. A muffled howl comes from him, something I love to hear. I swirl it around in small circles, tasting him. I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t my favorite thing to have in my mouth. There’s nothing quite like it.

I’d give him a full blow if he wasn’t already so close, and I want to see him unravel from the little contact I gave. Unravel he did, my tongue and hand alone send him spring fast. He comes heavily over my tongue, dripping down my chin and fingers.

I smile, swiping the bitter substance away with my hand and lapping it up just as quickly. 

Sitting back on my knees, I reach for some tissue from the bedside table to finish cleaning him and myself up. Then I immediately go to remove the gag, and his ties, stroking my hands gently over his blissed out face afterward. Aftercare is important, and I take it very seriously.

“How do you feel?” I murmur, resting my hands on his cheeks, cradling his face.

“Love you,” he whispers weakly in response. Strong arms grab hold of and pull me tightly to his chest. I reciprocate, getting comfortable with my legs astride his waist and head tucked against his neck. I let my fingers dance along his chest, shoulder and arms.

“I love you,” is my quiet reply, but he’s already passed out. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending might be confusing if you don’t know him but he’s always falling asleep and i thought it would be a little funny to play on that.
> 
> jk i love him.
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> -ian


End file.
